falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Euclids C-Detektor
|gewicht = 15 |wert = 1 |baseid = }} Euclids C-Detektor ist eine einzigartige Waffe aus Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken Der Archimedes II Orbitallaser setzt eine riesige Menge heißer Energie frei, die imstande ist, viele Gegner in Asche zu verwandeln. Um Euclids C-Detektor zu benutzen, muss der Charakter die Quest Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör abschließen und sich am Ende der Quest dazu entscheiden, die Energie von HELIOS-One auf Archimedes II zu leiten. Die Waffe kann nur einmal alle 24 Stunden In-Game Zeit benutzt werden, aufgrund der benötigten Zeit zum Aufladen des Lasers. Wenn der Spieler bereits die Quest beendet hat ohne die Energie zu Archimedes II zu leiten, kann der C-Detektor nicht aktiviert werden. Euclids C-Detektor ist keine Waffe im eigentlichen Sinn, es handelt sich vielmehr um ein Laserzielgerät, oder "Entfernungsmesser" für die Archimedes II Orbitallaser-Plattform. Als solcher verursacht Euclids C-Detektor keinerlei Schaden auf einen direkten Treffer an einem Ziel, der mit dem gesamten Schaden von der Druckwelle kommt, verursacht durch den Treffer des Archimedes II Orbitallaser. Das macht Euclids C-Detektor auch unbenutzbar, wenn man ihn drinnen abfeuert. Nach dem Betätigen dieser Waffe dauert es fünf Sekunden, bevor der Laserstrahl den Boden erreicht. Während dieser Pause kann man sich noch einmal umentscheiden und ein anderes Ziel anvisieren. Euclids C-Detektor wird nicht von den Energiewaffen Skill beeinflusst. Das Betätigen des Abzugs alarmiert in der Nähe stehende Gegner, noch bevor der Laserstrahl den Boden erreicht hat. Das kann dazu führen, dass sie den avisierten Trefferradius des Strahls verlassen. Haltbarkeit Euclids C-Detektor, in perfektem Zustand, kann man 3995 mal benutzen, bevor er unbrauchbar wird. Das entspricht einer In-Game Zeit von zirka 11 Jahren, wenn man ihn täglich benutzt. Fundort In Freeside, außerhalb von Mick & Ralph's, kann der Spieler tagsüber einen kleinen Jungen, namens Max antreffen. Max denkt die Waffe wäre nur ein Spielzeug. Der Spieler kann Max 1000 Kronkorken für die Waffe bezahlen, oder nur 20 Kronkorken, mit einer Feilschen Fertigkeit von 45 oder mehr, für seine "Spielzeugpistole". Andernfalls kann der Spielercharakter warten bis Max zu Bett geht, normalerweise nach 21 Uhr, dann stiehlt man ihm die Waffe, was einen Karma-Verlust zur Folge hat. The game has been known to display "talk" rather than "pickpocket" Max when doing this. If you press the interact button it will take you into the pickpocketing menu where you can steal the gun. This will result in no loss of Karma. Infos * Durch einen Fehler im Spiel kann man Max die Waffe auch ohne Karma-Verlust stehlen. Schläft Max, kann man im Schleichmodus versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen. Es öffnet sich das Inventarmenüs von Max und man kann die Waffe nehmen. * Euclids C-Detektor kann nicht im V.A.T.S. genutzt werden. * Hat man Veronica als Begleiter, wird sie den ersten Einsatz der Waffe mit den Worten: "Yeah, ich wusste es funktioniert" kommentieren. * Für eine Waffe von 15 Pfund hat Max erstaunlich wenig Problem sie den ganzen Tag zu tragen. * Versucht man die Waffe während der 24stündigen Aufladezeit abzufeuern, sieht man den Ziellaser, aber nichts passiert. Sind die 24 Stunde um, schlägt dort sofort der Strahl ein. * Die Nachladeanimation für diese Waffe ist exakt die gleiche, wie beim Alien-Blaster. * Der Laserstrahl wirft umstehende NPCs zu Boden. * Max taucht immer wieder mit der Waffe auf, so dass man sie prinzipiell unendlich oft haben könnte. * Nach dem ersten Einsatz der Waffe wird Mr. New Vegas das im Radio erwähnen. Hinter den Kulissen * Euclid war ein berühmter griechischer Mathematiker , bekannt für die Entdeckung grundlegender geometrischer un mathematischer Prinzipien. Bugs * After Exiting Das Thorn or fast traveling with Euclid's C-Finder in your inventory, it may fire a beam with no warning, hitting The Courier, his/her companions and any other non-player characters in range. * It is possible Euclid's C-Finder may re-spawn multiple times on Max. If you do not have the gun in your inventory and return to Freeside some time after acquiring it, Max will have another Euclid's C-Finder. This will also result in additional ARCHII charges added each day for each Euclid's C-Finder in the player character's Inventar. * If the player character has the Hau Ruck! perk, firing Euclid's C-Finder may freeze the game. To fix this a player user can remove the perk using Konsolenkommands, this will allow the player to fire the weapon without crashing. * When trying to fire, the targeting laser may repeatedly play its animation without the laser firing. To fix, save the game with the gun drawn and firing and then quit the game completely back to the desktop/reset console. Restart, reload, and wait for the firing animation to complete. Ensuring to save far enough away from the target to not be hit, but close enough that the animation is still visible and playing. * Sometimes the gun will not get any ammunition after activating Archimedes II, or it will fire a few times and then not get any more ammunition. To fix, save the game and then quit to the desktop/reset console. Reload the saved game and then after some time the charges will spawn as normal. * Sometimes Euclid's C-Finder will not fire at all, only the lasers will be seen. However, the gun will also go off at a random time after this; this can cause the beam to strike down on top of the player, killing/crippling the player and nearby companions. * The game seems to register kills with Euclid's C-Finder as "Waffenlos" kills as evidenced by getting the Prächtige Prügelei perk while using it. * Obtaining Euclid's C-Finder before completing or at least initiating the quest Alle Menschen werden Brüder, could bug the quest. See the quest page for details. * If aimed at a lake or body of water, there will be a bright flash of light, but no laser. * Euclid's C-Finder may disappear from the player character's inventory after being caught stealing from the Silver Rush in Freeside, even after killing them. * If you obtain a second Euclid's C-Finder, DO NOT repair them. This may cause the bug in which it does not fire, and will show the laser marks only repeatedly even with another weapon out and may not fire. It is possible to fix this issue by removing the affected C-Finder from your inventory then buying or stealing a new one. * Sometimes if you pickpocket the C-Finder, it will be in barely maintained condition instead of perfect * The weapon may also fire immediately after loading a save chronologically after the laser was targeted so aim away from everything able to be killed. Sounds Galerie FNV screenshot Helios laser.jpg|Archimedes I, der Vorgänger von Archimedes II, abgefeuert bei HELIOS One. Euclid display.png|Das Display von Euclids C-Detektor Max FNV.jpg|Max, das Kind, das die Waffe hat. Euclid.jpg.jpg|Euclids C-Detektor wird abgefeuert en:Euclid's C-Finder es:Buscador-C de Euclid fr:Mire d'Euclide pt:Euclid's C-Finder ru:Алгоритм Эвклида Kategorie:Fallout 3 Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen Kategorie:Poseidon Energy Technologie